


Oh, Brother! » Zarry

by ZaynieUnderYou



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Family, Harry Styles - Freeform, Horan - Freeform, Hot, Incest, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Malik - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Payne - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Step-Brothers, Styles - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, brother, bxb - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, tomlinson - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, zarry stylik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynieUnderYou/pseuds/ZaynieUnderYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝  Which Harry returns to his hometown after college and can't let his hands off on his little brother.  ❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Zayn, wake up!" Zayn's mother shouted, standing near the door.

 

 

Zayn's back that has a tattoo was faced to his mother, his mother walk near him and shakes his body.

 

 

Zayn started to sleep naked when he was 14, his mother did not approve much. But she did say that he could sleep shirtless, and Zayn followed his mother.

 

 

"Zayn, wake up this instant." His mother gritted to her teeth while shaking him.

 

 

Zayn slowly turn his head to his mother and slowly opens his eyes, "I'm awake, I'm awake." He said to his mum, while adjusting his eyes from the brightness with his arms on support of his body.

 

 

"Get up and take a bath, your brother will be here soon." His mother said before leaving his room and closing the door.

 

 

" _Fück_ ," Zayn mutters from his mouth and falls back to his bed.

 

 

Ofcourse he would forget that his brother, Harry, would be coming today.

 

 

He groans and took a glance on his clock which was already past _7._ He removes himself from his covers and jump out of bed and went inside the bathroom to freshen up.

 

 

Harry is his older brother, or older-step brother, his mother and Harry's father got married a few years ago.

 

 

Zayn was _9_ when their father died because of a heart attack, his mother was hurt, in pain,  & heartbroken. But Zayn helped her to recover, after all she has _3 kids_ to live and by mourning everyday and shutting her children out will make things worse.

 

 

And that's where Harry's dad comes in, he and his mother were work mates on the business that they were working. Eventually, they got close and they got married.

 

 

Zayn was _12_ when his mother got married to Harry's father.

 

 

Zayn was happy that Harry's father is making his mother happy, that was all he needs for her mother. Someone to be with, someone to share your happiness.

 

 

-

 

 

On the other side of the country, specifically on the airport.

 

 

Harry was sitting, waiting for his flight.

 

 

Harry is now a big man making big decisions, he just turn _21_ last month and also finished college last two months.

 

 

After his graduation, which his family did not attend because they were too busy with their works, he stayed at his dorm for a little while.

 

 

He was also waiting for his papers and important files that signifies his recognition of finishing college and the paper that can let him work.

 

 

He plans on working on his parents business, but his parents still doesn't know because he thought of it as a surprise.

 

 

Harry is excited that he finally finished his college life, and now he can go home to his family.

 

 

He misses his family, especially his younger sisters and one younger brother.

 

 

Even though, their not his real sisters and brother, he still loves and cares for them as his own sisters and brother.

 

 

He was still a baby when his mother left him and his dad. Harry grew without a mother.

 

 

But, he still had a father and his father raised him well. He couldn't care more about his mother since he had the right mental thinking.

 

 

He was happy on what he have.

 

 

He was _16_ when his father got married to a woman who has _3_ children.

 

 

He accepted and supported his father's decision. He's happy if his father is happy.

 

 

Besides, their family was a 'bang' when they were still kids, running around, playing some games, and family bonding. Those were the days.

 

 

And now Harry is trying to find out if their family still has the 'bang'.

 

 

-+-+-+-+-

 

 

_**[Or maybe Harry's gonna discover a new 'bang' ;) ]** _

 

 

-

 

Update ;)


	2. 2

_"Flight for Bradford, you may now board as we leave at the time of 7:45_."

 

 

Harry heard the flight attendant speak from the speaker, he stood up and grab his bag and his luggage.

 

 

He walked forward to the flight attendant that was standing near the door to the plane.

 

 

Harry handed her the ticket with a smile that can sure make girls legs feel weak, the girl softly laugh at him and takes the ticket from his hand.

 

 

As the girl check the ticket, Styles here was also checking her out.

 

 

He grab the side of his glasses and look at the girls slim waist, the girl laughs as she finds out about Harry checking her out.

 

 

"Thank you, sir," she handed the ticket back to him and wave her down and gestures to enter.

 

 

Harry wink at the girl before walking in.

 

 

Harry is a cheeky, flirt, and perverted guy. Which the girls love. You gotta admit that.

 

 

It suits him, being cheeky and pervy. And when he sends you those dimpled smiles, you would probably melt.

 

 

But one thing that Harry knows with his sexuality, is that he's bisexual.

 

 

He also gets attracted to guys, but never did he get a boyfriend and fücks a boy. He was already happy by fücking girls, but sometimes he feels that there is something missing from the pleasure.

 

 

Something that he still haven't found.

 

 

He shrugs his séxual thoughts and continue walking until he finally boarded in the plane.

 

 

He looks at his clock and it's almost time for the planes departure, he took his seat and sat comfortably.

 

 

He plunged his earphones on each of his ears and started to listen to some music in his phone.

 

 

He laid his head back and closed his eyes, he decided to take some bit of rest knowing that he'll be tired when he's home.

 

 

-

 

 

"Zayn can you help me with this?" His mother asked him, referring to the stove who won't light up.

 

 

"Le'mme," he said and turn the gas higher and he turn the starter up and the fire flames.

 

 

"Thanks hun," his mother thanked him. "Now go to your room, clean it and give more space."

 

 

"Okay mum," he said and quickly climb back to his room.

 

 

Where his jumpers and boxers are just laid almost every part of the room.

 

 

He started to pick up his dirty clothes and put them on the bin. He open his window for some light and air to come in.

 

 

He then arrange his beds sheets, and his pillow tucking them neatly. He also cleaned his desk where there are trash papers, just some drawings that he rejected.

 

 

Once he was finish on his side of the room, he immediately started cleaning up the next bed, where Harry is sleeping.

 

 

Zayn is sharing his room with Harry, because Harry's old room was now being used by Waliyha.

 

 

He clean the bed just like what he had done to his bed. He already put the sheets in and the pillows are neatly tucked.

 

 

After _5_ more minutes he was finally finish. He take with him the bin full of dirty clothes and some trashes and take them to the basement, where their washing matching is placed.

 

 

He took out the house his garbage and throw it on the big trash bin.

 

 

When he was about to go back inside, he heard someone 'psst' him. He already know who it is.

 

 

"What now, _Liam?"_

 

 

Liam is there neighbor across, he's a year older than Zayn and he likes Zayn. Like literally _likes_ Zayn.

 

 

"Morning too, grumpy." Liam greeted while walking near Zayn and pinching Zayn's cheek.

 

 

"Oh, stop it." Zayn might be _17_ but he has a bitchy attitude of an old woman.

 

 

"You like decorating your room?" Liam ask.

 

 

"No, I'm actually cleaning," Zayn responds with a bit of distaste.

 

 

"Oh my god," Liam half shouted. "Zayn Malik cleaning?"

 

 

"Bravo, bravo." He claps his hands, sending Zayn a teasing smile.

 

 

"Shut up, I clean my room all the time," Zayn clarifies, but Liam knows that its not true.

 

 

Liam smirk at Zayn and Zayn know that he couldn't lie.

 

 

"Okay maybe sometimes, but I still clean." Zayn stated while turning his back and walks back to the house.

 

 

Liam just continued laughing and admire the raven boy more.

 

 

Once Zayn entered the house, he was called by his mother. "Zayn?"

 

 

He went to the kitchem where his mum was, "yeah, mum?"

 

 

"Can you take Safaa a bath, she's at the living room watching cartoons and still hasn't taken one yet."

 

 

"Okay, mum." Zayn approved.

 

 

"Thanks hunny." His mother half shouted when Zayn was already at the living room getting Safaa from the couch.

 

 

"C'mon now, let get you freshen up." Zayn told her little sister and she just laugh at her brothers tone of voice.

 

 

He takes her on his arm and walk to the bathroom, they have two bathrooms actually the family use and the one on his room.

 

 

He takes her to his room and let her strip her clothes of. Zayn entered his bathroom to start the water, and walks out to get his sister.

 

 

"Let's get you in," Zayn said while lifting his sister and putting her on the tub.

 

 

He let her get wet, "now soap yourself while I shampoo your hair, okay?"

 

 

Safaa just nodded and takes the soap from Zayn's hands and started soaping herself.

 

 

Zayn poured the shampoo on his hands and placed it on Safaa's head. Rubbing them clean with his fingers.

 

 

After a few minutes he wash off his sister and soon let her dry, he handed to her his towel and let it wrap around her wet body.

 

 

"Now go to your room and dress pretty, okay?" Zayn said and Safaa mumbles, "I will."

 

 

Before she ran to her room.

 

 

Zayn chuckle at his sisters actions and cleans himself up and decided to change his clothes, since its all wet from Safaa's movements.

 

 

Knowing that his brother will soon arrive, he quickly change his clothes.

 

 

-

 

 

Harry already arrive a few minutes ago and he's now riding a cab to return home.

 

 

The car stopped, "we're here." The taxi driver said.

 

 

Harry paid h before jumping out of the car, and went back to grab his luggage.

 

 

Once he got his luggage, he pat the back of the taxi and thank the driver. The driver waved at Harry and drove off.

 

 

Harry turn his heels around and come face-to-face to his home, real home.

 

 

He took a deep breath before stepping forward. Once he was near the door, he couldn't help but smile because he's finally home.

 

 

He knock on the door and he could hear some gasp from the other side and fleets ruffles on the floor, he chuckle at his family.

 

 

Soon, the door open revealing a little girl, who Harry knows is Safaa.

 

 

"Who is it?" Safaa asks innocently.

 

 

Harry laughs at his little sisters cuteness, "it's Santa clause," Harry joked and he know what would happen next.

 

 

Safaa widely open the door and grab Harry's wrist and shouted, "Mum! Mum! Santa clause is here!" She shouted and Harry laughs more.

 

 

Then his mother appeared with his father behind. "No sweetie, its your older brother, Harry," his father said while caressing Safaa's cheeks.

 

 

His father soon look at him, and Harry could see his fathers teary eyes.

 

 

His father pulled Harry into a hug, and Harry hug him back, both whispering 'I missed you' and his father adding 'I'm so proud of you'.

 

 

Soon they pulled apart, and Tricia hug Harry, "awe my baby's all grown up." His mother said, with a tear falling down her cheeks.

 

 

"Mum no crying, we should be happy, having fun." Harry said while running the back of her mother.

 

 

When pull away he lifted Safaa up, "now you have gone big," he said and kiss her cheeks. Sagas just giggled and wrap her small arms around his big brother.

 

 

"Now, where's the rest of the gang?" Harry asked talking about Waliyha and Zayn.

 

 

"I'm here," Waliyha said, who popped out of nowhere.

 

 

"Come here," Harry pull his sister a hug and kisses her head.

 

 

"Where's Zayn?" He asked when he pulls away from the hug.

 

 

His mother pointed up stairs, "he's at his room, wait I'll c-" Tricia did not finish his words because of Zayn swiftly walk down the stairs.

 

 

"I'm here," he shouted while running down the stairs, but his boosts soon faded when his eyes landed on his big brother.

 

 

He felt his heart stop, he never felt this before, but it feels good.

 

 

"Come give your big bro a hug," Harry speaked, causing Zayn to snap back to reality.

 

 

He did and walk towards Harry and hug him.

 

 

When he wrap his arms around Harry, he felt Harry's arms wrap around him, his muscular arms.

 

 

He felt his breathing stopped.

 

 

He's big brother sure grown into a tall man and a gorgeous man.

 

 

When they pulled away, Zayn misses Harry's arms around him. He doesn't know what's happening to him be he sure is surprise.

 

 

This was the first time that this happen and sure is shocking.

 

 

They soon decided to eat and talk about Harry's experience when he was on the side of the country.

 

 

Zayn first brought Harry's luggage and bag to his room before following his family who's in the kitchen.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It took them almost an hour to eat.

 

 

Who could blame them, their son just return from college.

 

 

Those almost an hour, gave them laugh, and excitement from what Harry was telling about his life in college.

 

 

But Zayn, he had other plans. Tho his eyes and minds are like control him.

 

 

All those time, Zayn was just looking at his brother, admiring his handsomeness. He would look at Harry's pink lips and green eyes.

 

 

He wasn't listening to them talk, he was busy staring at his brother.

 

 

Soon they finished eating and each went to their rooms.

 

 

Zayn was still washing the dishes, because its his task.

 

 

Harry on the other hand, he was on his room preparing to have a little bath and relax.

 

 

He strip off his clothes leaving him with boxers only.

 

 

He entered the bathroom and placed his towel and boxer on the side.

 

 

He dip and laid down the tub, when he felt the water hit him everywhere, relaxation erupted all around his body.

 

 

Soon he was having a peace mind.

 

 

But after a few moments, his peace mind soon brought him to his little brother, Zayn.

 

 

When he laid his eyes on his brother earlier, he felt like everything stopped except Zayn. He felt his heart stop beating and his eyes admired the beauty that he's seeing.

 

 

He never knew he's brother would grow in such beauty. He thinks of the boys pink lips, which made him think of naughty things towards his brother.

 

 

He closed his eyes as his mind continues, he imagined on how hot it would be to have those sweet lips wrap around him. That made his cöck twitch, he slowly slide his hands to his cöck and wrap his fingers around it.

 

 

He slowly strokes his cöck as he continues on imagining his little brother giving him a blöwjob.

 

 

He just slowly stroke his crötch, like playing with it.

 

 

He soon come back to reality and shrug of his dirty thoughts about his little brother.

 

 

He just wash his body and soon jump out of the tub, drying his lower part as he wears his boxers. He heard the door open while he was wrapping his towel.

 

 

He walk out of the bathroom and saw Zayn lying flatly on his stomach on the bed.

 

 

Seeing Zayn's figure made Harry hard, he gulp as he trails his eyes from Zayn's head to his sexy fine ass.

 

 

Harry groans in his head and think, 'This is gonna be _hard_.'

 

 

-

 

 

_Hi, this is the official chaPter 2 :)_

 

_i'm so sorry if it took long for me to update this :) but hey, i updated *wiggles eyebrows*_

 

_what do ya want to hap[pen next?_

 

_Thank you for the soo much support from the prologue and the 1st chapter i really appreciate it :)_

 

_and thank you for the 1k reads !! xD xD :) :) :)_

_'so see ya next update ;)_

 

_bye;)_


End file.
